Talk:Shadows of Evil
Date The date for this map could be anything from Jan 1st, 1940 to Dec 31st 1949. But we can limit this down a bit. If this map is before Nacht der Untoten, then the date will be Jan 1st, 1940 - Sept 9th, 1945. (Nacht's Dates are Sept 1st, 1939 - Sept 10th, 1945. But Shadow of evil happens in the 1940). If it happens at the same time as Nacht, then its Jan 1st, 1940 - Sept 10th, 1945. And if its after Nacht, then the dates are Sept 11th, 1945 - Dec 31st, 1949. :Source for the exact date of Nacht? I don't understand where you're getting that from. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 00:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Nacht_der_Untoten :Nacht der Untoten takes place in the WW2 era. (Sept 1st, 1939 - Sept 10th, 1945. Also, I made a small mistake and typed 1935 instead of 1945. sorry about that. i type fast sometimes). :Yjoukke (talk) 01:23, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :ok, but we dont know whether it takes place before or after nacht der untoten anyhow. 01:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Nero's Name in Transcript Since Nero's last name is now known, would it be any better to refer to him in the transcript as Blackstone instead of Nero, in the same manner as Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell being known as Vincent and Campbell respectively in the transcript? ToonToons22 (talk) 21:21, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Flying Enemies So there were these flying/floating enemies that appeared when I went through a thing in the map called "the Rift." What are they? Sequence of Events Although Nacht does happen chronologically after this map, I think we should have a way of showing that The Giant also occurs in terms of Sequence of Events. Musical EEs Given the page is locked and I'm an anon, I can't ad this myself, but we need info on the musical EEs. Snakeskin Boots is played when you interact with the wooden radio looking things in the gym (on the desk upstares), the Ruby Rabbit (a table just to the left when you enter), and in the Footlight District train station (on a bench). It's also possible to get an instrumental version of the song, but IDK how to do that beyond it seems to be random when interacting with the radios. Finally Cold Hard Cash can be played by first collecting the Wire under the stairs in the Canals, a mic stand in Nero's Workshop to the left of the bloody knife throwing target, and a microphone in the subway station floor next to a bench by the portal to the Waterfront district, and then interacting with the microphone on stage in the Burlesque. ' 18:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC)' Source? Tutorials for both Snakeskin Boots and Cold Hard Cash can be found in a number of youtube videos. ' 01:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC)' : I can confirm that this information is accurate, done both multiple times, not sure about about the Vocal/Instrumental versions of Snakeskin Boots, but this info should be added to the article soon 03:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I found out that if you use the wooden radios more then 1 time (like press use 2 times in place of 1 time) you hear the instrumental version of Snakeskin Boots. Lt.Unreal (talk) 16:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Things Some of the information is wrong, and I can't seem to edit the page myself. First of all, the perk machines don't spawn in randomly at the start of a round, they are there from round one, and the Snakeskin Boots" uses wooden radios, not clocks Kylerfox10 (talk) 14:58, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :i didnt see anything about perk machines spawning randomly at the start of a round, but i fixed the thing about it being radios and not clocks. 22:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The info on how to activate Snakeskin Boots misspells Snakeskin as Sneakskin 03:02, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Interesting things I found while using Free View in Theater Mode. Okay, so I was viewing one of my recent games in Theater Mode, and I found some interesting things. First, if you use Free View and look at the crates you're supposed to knock down, there are stamps on them, each naming a different location. These can also be found on luggage in each of the three train stations. Here are the locations named on the stamps: *Brazil *Canada *China (Die Rise) *Egypt *Italy *The Empire of Japan (Shi No Numa) *London *Los Angeles, California *Morocco *New York, U.S.A. *Paris *Russia (Ascension/Call of the Dead) *San Francisco, California (Mob of the Dead) These might be clues on where the next zombies map will take place. It could also be where some multiplayer maps will be, too, but I'm sure one of the next zombies could be in one of these locations. Paris is one that particularly sticks out, since it was originally supposed to be the last zombies map for Black Ops. Another thing I found was in the Footlight train station. There are three newspapers that only show half of the newspaper, with two showing one side and one showing the other. If you put them together, it reads: Chicago Local News Mayor Cracks Down On Police Corruption This is very interesting because the story in the paper is exactly what Jack Vincent is dealing with in the opening cutscene, It also tells me that Morg City was most likely originally supposed to be Chicago, but the developers wanted to have a unique city, so they took inspiration from Chicago and worked from there. Two more things. One, the date. People seem to agree that it takes place in 1942 (we know it's sometime in the 1940's), but hold on. They say this because of the date on the Campbell VS King boxing poster. However, there are two other fighting posters around the map. One of them is for a fight between Houska and Livingston, scheduled for Saturday, October 32nd. October 32nd is not a real date, but October 31st did fall on a Saturday in 1942. The other poster is for a fight between Nesbit and Zandi on Saturday, June 23rd. June 23rd did not fall on a Saturday in 1942, but on a Tuesday. Also, in Nero's Apartment on the floor, among mostly unreadable letters, one is clearly dated 1948. What does this mean? It most likely means that Treyarch wants to make the date this level takes place hard to find, so we would be better off putting the date as the 1940's. Lastly, there appears to be a connection between the Shadows of Evil characters and the Mob of the Dead characters. I've watched a video of Jack Vincent's quotes, and he mentions each of the MOTD characters in seperate quotes. Also, there is a bar in Footlight District named "O'Leary's B&L", referencing Finn O'Leary. I found another connection in Easy Street (spawn area). On the building arc around Quick Revive, there is text that reads "DELUCA SHIPPING". DeLuca Shipping is a reference to Sal DeLuca. On top of that, Icarus can be seen flying around the map during the Easter Egg. Icarus can also be seen in The Giant map, on top of the building with the Bowie Knife and the third teleporter. What could this mean? Could we see the MOTD characters come back? Possibly, escpecially with the original characters starting a new timeline, trying to set things right. So, what do you guys think? TakeoNeedsMoreBullets (talk) 11:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) The "October 32nd" date may be a brain puzzler pointing to November 1st instead. As for the "1948" date, the poster could be advertising for the future, it happens alot. The "Campbell VS King" fight is seen in the opening cutscene for SoE, and therefore, is assumed to have occured directly before the events of SoE, giving 1942. SteveHeist (talk) 15:17, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I disregarded the other posters and the 1948 date when I saw a debt tab in Nero's part of the intro dated April 6, 1942. I think that Morg City is supposed to be Chicago in the same way that Empire Bay in Mafia II is supposed to be New York City. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets (talk) 04:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Journal Info Since I haven't seen anything on this, I tried my hand at figuring out what the torn up journal page says. Text: # 115 is the fabric… the thread holding it all together… the webbing(?) of the universe. (next to the blue crytals of what I'm guessing is 115) # the war is in the infinity (below the above) # (unknown, page tear) are right. this has all happened before (below both previous above) # A universe has been born, the others must be undone (yet again, below the above, next to colored in Earth and above another image. IDK what the rest of the text around it says) # How many years have we wasted searching in the wrong locations, following the wrong leads (bottom of the left side, next to the second set of coordinates listed below and the numerous images of Earth) # We are different but the same (below the image of the Summoning Key) # I (unknown) the others there is another (no other?) way… WE ALL MUST DIE (below the above, next to another image) # the children will be safe in the house (above the image of the house) # (completely unknown text next to the diagram under the 3rd list of coordinates and next to the image from the WE ALL MUST DIE text) # (completely unknown between summoning key and message 6 in page tear) Coordinates (and Google Maps info): # (top left) 44°29’53.73”E 46°41’18.11”N (somewhere in Russia) # (bottom left) 51°1'28.33N 17°2'27.57E (Gmina Siechniece, Poland, near Wrocław, AKA Breslau, as in near Der Riese/The Giant) # (top right) 47°30'26.51"N 13°12'19.48"E (near Eisreisenvelt in Werfen, Austria, AKA near Der Eisendrache) # (bottom right) 6°53'12.07"N 155°10'50.31"E (western Pacific Ocean near the Federated States of Micronesia) So that's what I've been able to make out, now onto speculation that I doubt would be put in page. The journal seems to have been written by either Richtofen or Maxis, but given some of the random all capitals, I would guess Richtofen considering his insane self tends to randomly shout mid sentence... also he appears on the map and we already have something from Maxis in the form of the rift message in the subway station. As for the coordiantes, given that 2 of them puts us near, or possibly even in, map locations and assuming I read the coordinates right on the page (very possible I didn't) and I put it them in right to GM (distinct possibility I didn't), I would guess the others are going to be more maps, or at least near them. Edit: forgot to sign it the first time ' 05:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC)'